


A Little Suffering is Good for the Soul

by 924inlegend



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU where both these shows exist in the same universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, F/M, Give it to me ABC, Ignoring some canon of BOTH back halves of latest seasons of shows, Potential crossover episode material
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4185201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/924inlegend/pseuds/924inlegend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Bus are sent on a mission tracking an 084 that has potential connections to Asgard. Little do they know that the place they're going to and the people they're about to meet will make their understanding of aliens and super-powered people seem corporeal in comparison to the magical town named Storybrooke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is just my hopeful idea of one day seeing OUAT and SHIELD crossover since they're both under Disney and on the same TV network plus they're part of my absolute favourite shows. This is also dedicated as a birthday gift to one of my best friends Sammii who loves these two shows as well and ships the same OTPs as I do in both shows. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time or Marvel's Agents of SHIELD. Otherwise if I did, they would both be happier/more painful shows in personally preferred ways. 
> 
> Again, Happy Birthday Sammii! On with the crossover!

**Storybrooke**

A pleasant silence had fallen over the night and stretched from the woods to the town. It was the hour of the night that left the main street quiet as everyone had retreated to their homes. The June breeze was gentle and allowed the leaves and flowers of the woods to sway lightly. It was a night that resembled tranquility fit for one’s soul.

However, it was a state of peace that wouldn't last long.

The town’s serenity was the perfect distraction. With the townsfolk settling in their houses, they were oblivious. 

They were oblivious to the sky opening up with a grand column of light landing on a spot within the forest. 

As soon as it appeared, the bright light vanished leaving a lone figure in the forest.

The scent of burned earth filled the air as an exotic pattern had been scorched onto the ground. The hooded stranger observed the place and noticed how quickly silence had fallen returned.  

Despite it being in the darkest hours of the night, the clothed figure had to move fast considering the slight disturbance that might be detected by the small town.

The object he had carried on his voyage had the shape of a sphere fit to a base that was fashioned like a trophy. Its silver lustre remained in good quality along with the soft glow that shone through the circular pattern on its front.

The cloaked stranger held his moment of peace as he admired the relic fondly. His hand supported the base while the other was placed behind its large, bulbous top. He resisted the urge to grin upon the reminder of who it belonged to. Specifically, the person that kept it stored in their vault for centuries.

He thought to himself “This didn’t count as stealing.”

In fact, he considered it as an errand. Something that would benefit everyone including himself.

His voyage had now reached its destination. He hadn’t come to Midgard for nonsensical reasons. He rarely visited Midgard in fact.

The object balanced in his hand now had a loose grip. He let the relic fall from his hand which made a satisfied thump upon impact with the ground. He suddenly raised his sceptre before crashing it onto the relic. A rapid beam of light escaped the point of the sceptre that could easily be mistaken for lightning by the mortals.

He lowered his sceptre and observed the object that had now been half embedded into the ground with a small dent that belonged to the sceptre’s impact. The glow of the relic was growing brighter with small hues of emerald green appearing through the white and light blue radiance.

A smirk rested on the stranger’s face as he felt satisfied. He raised his sceptre once more looking up to the sky. As he brought the sceptre down to meet the ground, another beam of light was released to connect the sky and the point of his sceptre.

Through the expanding column of light, he disappeared leaving the relic alone in its half hidden tomb. Its power and mystery would hopefully stir the curiosity of the mortals and cause a large disturbance to the current stillness.

After all, it was peace and chaos that were equally good for one’s soul.

* * *

**The Playground**

Everyone had been called in for an important debrief during midday.

Coming from all corners of the Playground, everyone stood together waiting for Coulson’s new mission to be explained.

That is, everyone plus Ward stood nearby each other.

There was a strange gratitude that he held for being able to be part of such small things that he never thought he would join again. However, things were still far from steady between him and the team.

Honestly, Ward wasn’t expecting too much of a chance for things to return back to normal. Things had instead changed drastically. He was still getting used to these changes that had taken place while he was imprisoned much earlier. Yet, months after the whirlwind of chaos that was Puerto Rico and the Inhumans war, he had secured a place and a chance with the team under Coulson’s strict conditions.

It wasn’t too much of a surprise to see Coulson be the first one to reach out to him. He was the first one to choose rationality over anger and to see Ward’s true alliance. Though he said Ward would never be part of the team again, he didn't say anything about not serving as an ally at least. The team didn’t even know that Coulson held this little piece of faith in Ward back when he was “being sent” to Christian.

He was given an opportunity. He took it. Even if it meant having to go into the belly of the beast that was HYDRA. Despite Coulson’s mission painting Ward in a light that made the team believe even more he was the enemy, he stayed focused and ultimately assisted Coulson in cutting off the main head of HYDRA: Whitehall. That earned Ward Coulson’s respect and validation of at least being an ally to the team.  

Ward didn’t expect too much for forgiveness either. If anything, he was fine with the team just at least tolerating his presence. He expected the distance. He expected the occasional glares. Hell, he expected them to lash out once in a while. It didn’t deter him from trying to prove every moment of loyalty to them.

Particularly, every moment of loyalty to Skye.

She had remained the coldest within the team. She had every right to. Ward knew he chose wrong. He should’ve chosen her. He should’ve chosen the team.

Those were the only thoughts that polluted his mind and served as momentum for his effort to prove his allegiance. At least Coulson could recognize it. Ward was willing to try forever to get the rest of the team to see it too.

Luckily for him, there were the slightest hints of the team beginning to let go of their hostility. From Simmons being able to sometimes exchange information with him about missions to May simply regarding him properly while on field. Of course, the bitter shells of Fitz and Skye were going to take a lot more time. He was willing to try. He was willing to amend.

Ward found himself quietly standing nearby the new trio of team members who he had surprisingly become acquaintances with. He knew that Bobbi, Mack and Hunter would be wary of him but he was willing to take any moment of small talk to have some sense of acceptance from others.

The meeting had been Coulson informing everyone about a sighted anomaly from three nights ago that resembled the occurrences of which Asgardians visited earth. Additionally, an artifact had been found which only meant: it was an 084. 

“I’m going to need all hands on deck for this 084 recovery. Especially if it’s rumored to be Asgardian related.” Coulson tapped on the screen again bringing up multiple information extracts and images related to the object.

“What are the chances of Thor or any other Asgardian showing up?” Bobbi asked.

Coulson paused on an image as he scrolled through the information present on the screen. “I’m not sure. There hasn’t been any contact made from Thor or Sif.”

Hunter raised an eyebrow. "Don't you have the Avengers on speed dial? I'm sure you could ask Muscly Goldilocks what that thing is."

"Hey, back off Thor. He probably has a lot of crap going on being god of Thunder and all." Skye couldn't help the response. She shared a glance with May who appreciated the defense of their favorite Norse god. 

Ward hid his brief smile of amusement at the conversation unfolding in front of him.   

Coulson sighed quietly. “We don't know for sure if Thor has anything to do with the object. Let alone, if any other Asgardian will appear. However, they are impulsive. They could show up any time they like. Still, we carry on with the agenda and bring back the object. Asgardian interference will be dealt with if the time calls for it. Any questions?”

Fitz piped up “You haven’t told us where the 084 is located sir.”

Coulson nodded his head. “Great observation. I’m glad you finally asked since the place we’re headed to will be quite interesting. Also makes me wonder if it really was a coincidence that it was the site that the 084 was found in.”

Everyone watched as he pulled up a map on the screen and tapped it twice to zoom in.

“You mean we’ve been there before?” May asked.

“Oh no. We definitely haven’t visited this place before but it is a real place that exists.”

The map was zoomed in on the state of Maine. Coulson continued “Where the 084 resides is in a small town in Maine.”

The screen finally switched to a series of images depicting the team’s destination. Coulson saw quite a few perplexed expressions grow on each team member. Some held shock while others held skepticism. Some (Hunter) were just utterly baffled. With everyone having fallen quiet, Coulson looked once more at the images with an amused smile.

“Specifically, a town named Storybrooke.”


	2. Chapter 1

**The Playground**

The following day, the entire team got up at six in the morning to prepare for their important mission. Despite the surprise that still weighed heavy on them, they had to get ready.

With wheels being up in ten, they all scurried to get the appropriate gear for the mission.

FitzSimmons with Skye’s help had to pack all their technical gear to analyse the 084. The trio of Mack, Bobbi and Hunter collected all the biohazard necessities. May was prepping the Bus while Coulson and Ward were gathering final archival information and research that could help them with the 084.

Coulson and Ward were concentrated on scanning page after page of information. It was a comfortable silence that surrounded them. However, Ward was far from comfortable.

He cleared his throat. “Sir?”

Coulson switched between two articles on his screen. “Did you find something?”

“No I just wanted to ask something.”

Coulson nodded his head. “I’m all ears.”

Ward fidgeted with his hand. “Do I…have to go on this mission? I mean, we rarely all go together nowadays and I don’t know if it’s wise for me to join. Considering, what happened last time when there was something Asgardian related.”

The older agent froze in place as he stopped the motion of his hand. He repeated the words in his head before properly looking up at Ward. “I do recall what occurred last time there was an Asgardian related relic. I understand why you would want to avoid the possibility of certain things happening again. However, this mission is of high importance and I need everybody’s help including yours.”

Ward couldn’t help the disappointment and uneasiness that grew within him.

Coulson could see it too. “Regarding the team, we’re all meant to cooperate. We work as a unit no matter what. As far as I’m aware, you’ve been starting to get along with the new members.”

The specialist shrugged. “I guess. They’ve been…friendly enough.”

“That says a lot considering Hunter is among those new members. I’m glad you’ve been able to tolerate him.”

That pried a small laugh from Ward. “I’ve had to deal with worse before.”

“Then you’re fine. I understand that the rest of the team are still on shaky ground with you. Skye in particular and not just because of her powers. Still, they’ll come around eventually. If not during this mission then perhaps the next one. Or the others to follow. You said you wanted to make amends and find out who you truly are. So far, I see a resilient man trying to do what’s right. Soon enough, you’ll rightfully be seen as a member of this team.”  

Ward wasn’t exactly sure how to express his gratitude towards some of those words from Coulson. Some of the dread that weighed heavy on him was lifted. It almost convinced him that he would be alright for the mission.

“I’ll make sure you’re away from the site of the object where it can’t come into contact with you. I’m sure we’ll have to question some of the townspeople.” Coulson shut down the screen and collected his tablet. “Is there anything else Ward?”

He timidly shook his head.

Coulson looked at his watch. “Good. Transfer any last files quickly. We have an 084 to recover.”

“Thank you, sir” He didn’t mean to make it sound so abrupt but those were the words that Ward needed to say.

Coulson merely nodded in regard before making his way to the hangar.

Ward finalized his searches before shutting down the screen. He followed Coulson’s path down to where the Bus was ready to go. Crates of the team’s gear were being loaded on from the labs. After placing his own bag in the lounge, he returned to the hangar and decided to help carry any final crates from the lab.

He wondered down the hallways leading to the lab and saw two trolleys of cargo along the way. Ward observed from outside seeing Fitzsimmons packing away what looked like a final box. He noticed the familiar smiles on their faces that appeared whenever they were deep in discussion about something science related. Ward was thankful that those smiles returned even if they would never be directed at him ever again. The last time they looked at him together was with a pleading scream to save them.

He did try to save them but it wasn’t in the best way. They didn’t need to know that though. Ward didn’t want to use excuses anymore.

Deciding it was best to not disturb the duo, he made his way back to the hangar.

Looking down and being deep in his own thoughts didn’t deter him from abruptly stopping his pace at the same time as another person coming around the corner.

“Sorry!”

Both of them apologised for what could’ve been an awkward, disastrous collision.

However, it still stayed as an awkward confrontation for Ward who realized how bad that collision could’ve been.   

Skye remained frozen in position not knowing what to say to the one person out of the whole base that universe decided to make her almost run into.    

For the first time in a while, they actually managed to look straight at each other at the same time. Let alone, they hadn’t shared this proximity of space in a long time.

The reminder of Providence briefly appeared in Ward’s head before he cleared his throat. He stepped to the side to let her pass.

Skye maintained a downwards gaze as she continued on her path to the lab.

Ward continued his to the hangar as he cursed at himself for acting so strangely. He could’ve handled it a lot better.  

He waited in the hangar before everyone else started to appear outside the Bus. When everything was clear, Coulson led all of them through the cargo hold into the lounge reminding them “Our flight will take six hours tops. We’ll be landing in a central forest area first before we drive up to the town. Any questions?”

Of course, Hunter chimed in. “Yes, are we sure we’re not being pranked about the destination? Are we actually going to Mexico instead?”

Coulson shook his head. “No. I assure you we are heading to Storybrooke, Maine.”

“Everyone buckle up. We’re about to take off.” May’s voice was heard over the system.

The team all scattered to various seats and settled in for the six hour ride.

* * *

**Storybrooke – The Woods**

The afternoon sun streamed it way through the leaves of the woods. The old pick-up truck slowly rolled to a stop beside the tree. David put the vehicle into parking gear while Emma hopped out. She walked over towards Regina and Robin along with a few of his men who all formed a circle around a shiny object. 

“What happened here?” Emma joined the circle of spectators.

“Some of my men were hunting in the woods this morning. Soon enough, they alerted me after they found this.” Robin pointed at the object that was half buried into the earth.

David greeted everyone with a small wave before scrutinizing the item as well.

Emma glanced away briefly to look at Regina who had her arms crossed and seemed concentrated on the object. “How did you get here so quickly?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and turned to Emma. “Friendly hello to you too. Considering I am the mayor of this town, I should be able to hear about anything foreign or new that could affect Storybrooke. I’m aware and informed of what happens around here.”

Emma kept her gaze on Regina and waited for the follow-up answer.

The mayor sighed. “I was also with Robin when he found out about this.”

Emma nodded her head with a grin. “Right.” She squatted down to brush the ground clear. “It’s definitely not from here. Especially if it made these patterns. It’s like some miniature crop circle from aliens.”

Her father traced the patterns with his fingers. “You’re right. They’re definitely from another realm. These patterns look familiar though. I’m sure I’ve seen them somewhere.”

Emma stood up and glanced at him. “You mean like Wonderland? Or somewhere else in the Enchanted Forest?”

David shook his head. “No. It’s somewhere much further away. It’s in the back of my mind somewhere.”

Emma took a step closer to the silvery item. Her head hovered over each angle of the object that she could afford to see despite it being half embedded into the earth. “Wherever it’s from, it must’ve crash landed because it’s deep into the ground. What if it transported here somehow?”

“I thought the town had barriers of magic that could prevent such a thing from occurring.” Robin commented.

The three of them looked at Regina. “Yes there is but there could be all kinds of magic that could overpower these barriers. Like that trophy over which I recommend you  _not_  touch.”

Emma slowly backed off from the object as she realized she was getting quite close. She raised her hands in mock surrender. Honestly, the ‘trophy’ looked harmless as much as it looked like some sort of lamp with the light that was escaping it. “Do you think Gold would know what this is?”

David shrugged. “Most likely. But considering he isn’t here with us observing the object, I don’t think he’s interested enough to tell us what it is.”

“Or he’s just playing games again and wants to send us on a wild goose chase. That wouldn’t be anything new.” Regina brushed the ground with her shoe as she looked at the ground’s patterns again. “Is Henry still at Granny’s?”

Emma nodded. “Yeah, he’s with Hook and Mom. I think they were discussing having another sailing class.”

Robin exhaled a small laugh. “Seems like Hook is trying to make a pirate out of Henry.”

“I think it’s more so Hook trying to pass on his wisdom to someone younger. Henry really enjoys it anyway. I’m fine with it.” Emma didn’t even need to try and hide the smile growing on her face.  

Regina paced around the item. “Just as long as he doesn’t pass on the pearl of wisdom that is drinking rum, Hook is doing well on trying to be a father figure.”

Emma’s chest became filled with warmth at that thought. Before she could linger on the idea, her phone buzzed. She fished it out before pressing the answer button. “Henry, what’s up?”

“Mom, I think you need to come back to the main street soon.”

Emma furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. “Why? Is Killian with you? What’s wrong?”

“You just need to come here soon. Make sure Mom also comes with you since she’s the mayor and I think she’d want to see these people.”

 _As if the day couldn’t get any stranger._ “Wait, which people?” 

“I don’t know. They just rolled into town a couple of minutes ago. They look like...agents of some sort.”

Everyone else saw Emma make a hand gesture as if to follow her while she walked back to the truck. “Okay Henry. I’m heading back there now. Just make sure the…agents don’t do anything weird. Keep them busy until I get there.”

“Okay but hurry. Bye.”

Emma hung up and got into the truck as David got into the driver’s seat.

“What happened?” he asked.

She shook her head not being to pinpoint exactly what was occurring. “Apparently, we have visitors.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *As you can see, I glaze over (and fix) some stuff with canon especially regarding Ward.   
> *I promise the crossover interactions begin next chapter and you will see how well the dynamics work and match.  
> *Thank you for reading and do leave a comment/review if you can!


End file.
